tv_tropes_jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby
Debut: Eggman's new scheme. Tropes * And I Must Scream: Seems to be a frequent victim of this. ** In "Let's Dive In", he is crushed by a anchor ** In "Don't Toy Around" He has his intestines torn out of his body. ** Every time he's paired in a group, he's gonna be viscously murdered. *** In "Sonic got Hacked", he gets crushed along with everyone else. *** At the end of "It's an Alaskan Bull Worm", he gets trapped in a mouse trap. *** In "Chaos by kids", Kirby trips and falls over while wearing a glass helmet which breaks. Then his friends forced his corpse through the sewers. *** In "Plumbers vs Shrek Waste", He gets poop on his head, jumps up in shock and is stuck on the celling. He then washes himself in the sink. Patrick then hits the switch of the garbage disposal and Kirby is slowly shredded. *** In "Kirby Hardcore", Kirby is the butt monkey of this episode. He chokes, gets electrocuted and has his head sliced. He then gets his skull cracked open. * Big Eater: Kirby loves to eat! * Blush Stalker: There always seen on his face. * Butt-Monkey: He has gone through some of the most agonizing and horrifying deaths the show has to offer, has had at least five episodes entirely devoted to torturing him, and is frequently put into several And I Must Scream scenarios. * Catch-Phrase: "Hi!" * Cartoon Creature: No one knows what Kirby is supposed to be. Except jtmoneysmashbrosbob. They came to the conclusion Kirby is.... a Kirby. The species are just mostly referred to Kirbies. * Cold-Blooded Torture: He falls victim to this whenever the main mascots are involved. * Composite Character: In the debate of Mario vs Sonic and Kirby vs Majin Buu, Pac-Man, Ditto, and Jigglypuff, all the Kirby games, Kirby Right Back At Ya, Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives in Pupupu, Hoshi no Kirby 3, Super Smash Brothers, Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour, the Kirby German Comics, and even a cameo in the Manga Super Mario Kun were considered. * Cruel and Unusual Death: Happens to him a lot, even by jts standards. * Flanderization: From a normal naive guy to a idiot. Don't believe us? Well here's many examples. In the actual games, anime and lesser extend mangas, he was just a naive guy. In Battle of the Multiverse, he is now dumber. He is also more hungry then usual. In Let's Have a Pinch, Kirby eats a piece of SpongeBob's flesh. Kirby seems to like fleshy "food" and don't notice or care that he ate a piece of his best friend. In an episode based around and named after the Alaskan Bull Worm, Chef Peepee, Mario and Brooklyn Guy sets a mouse trap to catch the worm. Kirby sees the cheese and manages to get trap in the mouse trap. In "The Best Episode", Kirby notice a giant wave is coming and hides in a cement truck. * Genuis Ditz: A point made by jt himself is Kirby is both stupid and smart. He is at oldest, a child and at youngest, a baby but he can learn quickly and can build a rocket ship in a few seconds without necessarily needing a blue print. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: A point made by jt himself is Kirby can be a jerk at times as he does goes on a savage hunt to get some mere cake, with killing multiple enemies and bosses who have nothing to do with the cake but besides a slight side of selfishness, he is nice and kind as he raises Dyna Blade’s chicks, helps anyone he meets even the ones who tricked him, and is Pure Good. * Kid Hero: At least when Kirby’s not depicted as an adult in the Battle of the Multiverse series. According to the creators of the Versus Series, Kirby’s age varies but Kirby is at least in the 10 range. He never have been depicted as an adult or a teenager in his series and is mostly child-like and naive * Nonstandard Character Design: Out of the 3 main mascots, he is not yellow, lacks buck teeth most of the time and is not completely impulsive. * Super Strength: One of the points in jt’s Kirby vs Majin Buu debate was Kirby’s strength surpassed Buu’s. When you think about it, it kind of makes sense. Majin Buu in base form can only destroy large masses while Kirby can destroy a planet with one punch. * Super Toughness: Some points in jt’s Arguments include Kirby’s durability and immortality blowing Buu’s regeneration out of the water with Kirby being able to take more than Buu on a injury level and Kirby being able to fight even after death. * Trademark Favorite Food: Food. * They Killed Kenny Again: This trope applies to everyone in the series. But for Kirby, he seems like he’s the Kenny of the series because whenever he’s in a episode with a large cast, he would killed off fairly or out of the blue. * Toothy Bird: Kirby can be assumed to be at least a mix between a pufferfish and a blob fish but he has teeth at least in this series. * Took a Level in Dumbass: Kirby like other characters can be a complete idiot. He mistakes almost everything for food and makes stupid decisions. * Took a Level in Jerkass: Kirby can be heartless at times, mostly his appearances in Versus episodes. He holds no punches, though to be honest, it's more of the opponents'' fault that Kirby is beating them up. Category:Character pages